1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutter magazines, particularly to a cutter magazine of cutters for machining work, a cutter switching system using the cutter magazine, and a machine tool using the cutter switching system.
2. Description of Related Art
Machine tools, such as a CNC machine tool, includes a cutter magazine carrying a plurality of cutters for manufacturing a plurality of workpieces. However, the greater the number of cutters carried at the cutter magazine, the greater is the amount of space needed for the cutter magazine. Thus the machine tool needs a larger amount of working space. A disk-shaped cutter magazine can be designed for carrying cutters at the circumference of the machine tool. In order to store more cutters, the diameter of the cutter magazine is expanded to achieve a larger storage area, and resulting in the machine tool occupying an even larger amount of working space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.